This application relates to a new cultivar of Sunsevieria trifasciata. The new variety is the product of chance discovery. The inventor discovered the new variety as a whole plant, naturally occurring mutation from the parent plant Sansevieria trifasciata ‘Zeylanica’.
The new variety was first observed by the inventor, in 2012 in a planting of the parent plants, at a commercial nursery in Costa Rica. After identifying the new variety as a potentially interesting selection, the inventor continued confidential testing and propagation of ‘BLACK PRINCESS SANDY’, assessing stability of the unique characteristics of this variety.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar ‘BLACK PRINCESS SANDY’ was first performed at a commercial nursery in Costa Rica by leaf cuttings of original plant in 2012. Through subsequent propagation, approximately 5 generations have been reproduced, which have shown that the unique features of this cultivar are stable and reproduced true to type.